Purple, Green and Small Green
by Beginner15
Summary: He really should've been more worried when Death laughed as he sent him off into another universe. But he honestly just wanted to do something besides sitting around, doing nothing. (A/N:Just a random Idea)
1. Chapter 1

Nothing really happened after he dropped off, he had a new identity and decided to get a job even though he had piles of gold on him in the tattoos. It wasn't really a job, more of a hobby that he takes seriously. Stunt riding was a dangerous thing to do, but it was the closest thing to flying and he liked the rush of almost dying (he did die a couple times, but details). He didn't have anyone training him for months until someone caught him doing something and called it a weird name. They tried to talk motorcycles with him, but everything went over his head.

They looked at him like he had committed a sin and that was how he got taken in by an engineer who stuffed his head with everything about all motorcycles and cars for almost a whole year. It was then he met the younger brother who races cars, apparently kidnapping people and teaching them about their passions is a thing in their family. But their brother only kept him around for a few months because Harry was apparently a natural with anything fast. He was then passed onto one of their friends who did stunts at a circus.

He spent a couple years, making himself a name in stunt riding as Skull De Mort. He laughed loudly when he was alone after the first time a crowd had chanted it. It was petty, but he fucking loved it. The only time he had laughed harder than that was when someone had mistaken him as an American. But he stopped finding it funny when he found out that he had been losing his accent and Death had made his identity American. But he shrugged it off, not like it even matters to him anymore.

It wasn't until he had a job in Britain when he bumped into two people that looked like his younger self and a much bigger, buffer version of him that made him realize why death was laughing.

"Are you alright?" The small child asked him-holy fuck, is that a younger him? He choked as he made weird hand gestures. The totally unfairly tall version of him put a hand on the child's shoulder as he pulled him back gently. "Hendrick, he needs help!" Skull felt insulted until he realized he was still choking and waving his hands at them.

"Holy crap," he choked out. 'Hendrick' looked at him warily, his green eyes were watching him dangerously. But Skull, well he wasn't the smartest and he became careless after becoming immortal. "Are you the Harry Potter of this universe?" The small child looked at him confused but Hendrick looked at him more closely.

He grinned because this means Hendrick is probably the Harry Potter here and smallest version is a clone, his kid or something. He bounced up to them, they shared his pain or a pain similar to his. "I am Skull De Mort or Harry Potter of the universe 546! It's nice to meet you!" He brought up his hand, but Hendrick just grabbed their mini me and turned around.

"Hey!" He shouted and ran after them. "I want to know your past, so we can see who had it worse!" He said jokingly but it made Hendrick leave faster. He groaned and followed them.

-x-

It wasn't they were in an alleyway that Hendrick set the child down and push Skull against the wall with claws and glowing yellow-green eyes. His lips pulled up into a snarl as his teeth sharpened to a dangerous point. Skull just grinned, "sweet! You have dragon eyes? Hahaha, all I got was immortal-" he was cut off by the tightened of the claws.

"I don't know who you are, but if you don't shut up, I am-" he tried to threaten him but was stopped by a crying child.

"Stop! Stop hurting him! You are no better than them!" He cried as he tried to pull on Hendrick's coat. Hendrick loosened his hold, allowing Skull to fall down to the ground, coughing out a lung (not literally, but damn, it hurt). He gasped and ran to Skull's side, patting his back. "Are you okay?" His green eyes looked at him with wide eyes, Skull smiled.

He laughed, "yeah, I am the great Skull-sama! The man hated by death themselves!" The child looked at him before he smiled. Hendrick looked at him with a glare over the child's shoulder. "Who are you kid?" He asked with a grin.

"I am Harry Potter and that's Hendrick Peverell, we all had the same name!" He beamed happily as Skull grinned back, Hedrick was silently growling over Harry's shoulder. "Hendrick bought me from the Dursleys, I was living with them for a bit." Harry rocked on his feet as he smiled innocently, Hendrick slowly dragged his hand down his face.

Skull looked at Harry with a grin, "I was Harry Potter, but I am Skull De Mort now! I was with the Dursleys until I was sixteen, but I was gone mostly for school after I was eleven. Only went back for summers, there was a war, bu it only last for two years or so. Then stuff happened and I ended up spending time working with Death. Then I was fired and dropped off here!" They both looked towards Hendrick, who was still looking at Skull with irritation.

Harry looked at him shyly and Skull was amused as the hard man seemed to crumble like a wet paper at Harry's look. "Mister Hendrick, it's your turn," the man sighed as Harry smiled brightly.

"Similar to Skull's story, but my war lasted longer and I didn't work with death.." was he all said.

-x-

Harry and Skull were smiling as they were eating their food, Hendrick was frowning as he glared at Skull. He crossed his arms as he leaned back. "What are you doing here?" Harry looked up as Skull laughed.

"I want to help raise Harry, it's going to be hard raising a three year old all by yourself!" Harry pouted as Hendrick got madder, his frown deepened. His green eyes glowing as he and Skull got into a staring match that went unnoticed by Harry.

"I am five! Hendrick told me so!" He held up five fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Skull and Hendrick sat across from Harry, who was fiddling with his shirt. Hendrick crossed his arm and looked at Skull, who was scratching his head with a slight awkwardly look on his face. "Well, we got a kid, what do we do now?"

Skull kept opening and closing his mouth for a few moments before a bright smile appeared on his face. He held up his hand, "we can google it!" Hendrick wasn't sure if he wanted to pop his bubble but then remembered who it was.

"Google wasn't found until 1998, its 1985," Hendrick felt satisfaction as Skull seemed to deflate. Harry looked at them confused, but Hendrick just waved it off as he tried to think what they should do. Skull was mumbling about how much he hated being back in time and how could he forget it. Hendrick sat up straight as he suddenly remembered something. "We need to get papers for us!"

Skull jumped with a grin, "I have a person for that, they are the best!" He looked at Hendrick like an excited puppy who wanted their master's permission. He raised an eyebrow, unsure what Skull meant by that. But Skull already had out a phone, he knew didn't come out at least until the late 90s.

"I need your help, pretty please!" He begged the other person on the phone. Harry and Hendrick continued to sit as they looked at each other. One thing for sure was Hendrick was glad that he wouldn't be by himself as he raised Harry. Mentally telling himself that he can't think of Harry as a miniature clone of him and that he would never tell Skull how glad he was here.

Harry smiled hesitantly and Hendrick gave one of those I-don't-want-to-smile-but-I-don't-want-to-be-mean smile. His lips pulled up, showing his sharp fang and Harry gulped as he shrink down. Hendrick stopped and looked away, Skull was nodding before he said something. He hung up and bounced his way back to the awkward man and the boy, who smiled at him.

Skull grinned and Hendrick frowned, he couldn't help it, everything Skull did just grated on his nerves. "Maria will have the papers ready before my job is done! What do you guys want to do now?"

Hendrick rubbed the back of his neck, trying to soothe his nerves. Harry looked at him with wide eyes, "we need new clothes for one thing. I don't think our clothes will help us blend in." Skull looked at Harry's rags and then Hendrick's very battle ready clothes.

"Ah, yes, I see that can be a problem," Skull nodded as he rubbed his chin.

-x-

The shopping trip wasn't easy that was for sure. First, Hendrick and Harry thought the clothes were too colorful and pattern-y. So they went to another store and they still didn't like anything. Until they found a store that had clothes they had liked, but it still didn't look like anything that came from 2010s fashion. It was more like it was the early 2000s, Skull noted as he looked around.

It was when he saw the smiling cashier that he noticed how empty the store was. The blond winked at him as he leaned on the counter. He paused as he felt that cold and warm feeling coming from the man. " _Reaper_ ," the word slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Hey, master!" The blond chirped happily as Hendrick looked at them with narrowed eyes. Skull ignored it as he grinned with a wave. "The main boss was tired of your annoying whining and sent me your way, but you still have to pay. A guy gotta eat, you know?"

"'Kay, I can't believe you have to eat, I thought you guys are all dead." He said as he looked at the blond with curiosity.

"Nah, only 97.37 of the reapers are dead and 2.3 are in between, I am in between." He and the unnamed reaper talked as the other two were walking around, grabbing clothes and shoes. The reaper stopped in mid-sentence as Hendrick walked up to them with Harry following him. A cart filled with clothes, the reaper groaned. "Oh god, all that?"

"You have terrible customer service," Hendrick said nonchalantly, but the reaper just blew a raspberry as he started. "No wonder you and Skull get along with each other."

"Ouch, Henry, ouch." Skull held his chest as he looked at him with a hurt look. He just rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me Henry."

"No, fighting!" Harry chimed when he peeked over the counter to look at the blond cashier as he stood on his tiptoes. He waved a little before he reached over his hand, the reaper shook it with a small smile. "'Ello, I am Harry! Nice to meet you!"

"Back atcha, little dude!" The reaper started to register their clothes. They waved at him as they left, the shop disappeared without anyone but them noticing. Harry gaped at the spot that was missing the shop they were just in.

"Henry, where did it go?" He didn't answer him as he glared at the smiling Skull.

"Magic," Skull answered him.

-x-

Hendrick glared at Skull as he talked with a woman who were throwing glares right back. She said something, Skull blinked before he threw his head back and laughed. He said something as he shook his head, the woman blushed and rubbed the back of her head. Harry tugged at his sleeves, "mister-mister Hendrick, what are we doing?"

"Skull is getting the papers from the lady," he crossed his arms as he ignored them. Harry looked at them for a moment before turning away. He started to look around, squinting as he looked at his colorful surroundings. He enjoyed the grass on his hands, the park smelt nice, much better than the cupboard.

He didn't know why the papers were important, but they were, he had heard them, talking about them a lot in the last couple of days. The week was weird, they learned a lot, Harry thought. Like Henry-Hendrick was thirty-seven and Skull was twenty-four. Skull had called mister Henry old, but Harry thought both of them were really old. None of them liked the Dursleys. Hendrick didn't like surprises or Skull. Or the name Henry, he didn't like either of them calling him by that name.

Harry didn't like yelling or loud noise, Skull didn't like to sit still. Hendrick liked chocolate and hoards it without shame, whatever that means. Skull liked loud bikes and doing scary tricks with them. Harry liked fruits, especially watermelons, they tasted really good. And Harry was allowed to do many things without being punished. All of them had terrible luck with electronics that wasn't specially made by Skull and his weird friends. One time Harry made a remote fall apart as he touched it when he was very excited.

Harry's eyes caught a glimpse of a dark object moving in the woods. He looked at Hendrick who was scowling at Skull once again. He looked back, trying to look for it again. Something glittered in the sun light, it looked liked a rainbow for a moment. He slowly made his way into the woods when Hendrick left to go talk with the other adults. Thinking that little Harry would stay put like a good boy, forgetting just how curious he-they were-how curious the Harrys get.

Didn't help that Skull kept mentioning to have fun and be advantageous. Of course while Hendrick preached about following orders and know when not to. He didn't get most of the things they talked about, but he understood Skull saying he should explore the unknown. So he walked into the dark woods that had a 'Keep out' sign but he couldn't read, it was useless to him. He continued on without a single fear, just a need to know what he had seen.

Skull stopped in mid-argument when he noticed that Harry hadn't done anything to stop them. Hendrick stopped glaring to look around too, there wasn't a little boy who looked like a three year in sight, Maria stopped counting her money to look around too. "Well, fuck," Skull whispered.

Harry unknown to him, was causing his two guardians to lose any kind of thought process as they ran into the forest blindly. He was following the dark animal further into the forest with a burning curious, stumbling around. A loud snap came behind him, he turned around. Two huge blue eyes were staring at him from the shadow. Harry smiled hesitantly, "hello."

Hendrick stopped Skull as he hit his head, he pulled a wand out. He looked at Skull like it was his fault that they forgot they had magic. "Why the hell are we running around like headless chicken? _Ostende via per!_ " A light purple shot out and went to the left of them. Skull was confused, but Hendrick was already running in the direction of the light.

-x-

Harry slowly walked towards the creature as it started to come in the light. The creature was confused by the smell of the puny thing in front of it. It smelt like another dragon, but it also smelt like the squishy weak creature it is. Unknown to the both of them, Hendrick's smell was clinging to Harry because of the way he was always flaring his Dragon-ness at Skull when he got mad. If it wasn't for his scent, the dragon would've killed Harry.

Harry was awed by the giant lizard in front of him, it had wings and pretty blue scales that had a rainbow shine to it. The adolescent dragon tilted it's head, looking at Harry's bright green eyes when the light hit his eyes just right, they glowed. It had decided to take Harry under it's wing like he was his little brother, he gripped the back of his shirt and left with a scared Harry. Obviously whoever was taking of him was doing a terrible job, his teeth were too dull to tear into meat, his teeth should be sharpening by now.

Hendrick and Skull watched as the dragon fly into the forest hidden from muggles. " _Ah, fuck_."

* * *

A/N: ** _Ostende via per_ means Show the way, hopefully anyways. I used Google Translator, so *shrugs* The 'spell' can show you the way you want to go or help you find people or things when you say it and think of it or them when you cast it. The amount of power will effect how detailed the directions are. Small amount gives the generally direction, a lot will shoot out a light that leaves a trail as it moves around things. The farthest it will go is 500 yards.**

 **The Four-Point spell or Point me is just a spell that makes your wand a compass and point north. I had checked on Harry Potter Wiki.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wasn't sure what to do, so he just hung limply in its hold as they flew over a forest. His little heart raced as they narrowly missed a tall tree. He looked around, wow this was... awesome! He laughed as they started to go faster. He forgot that he was being carried away by the giant lizard as he held out hands enjoying the wind in his hair. The dragon felt pride at the little one's happiness, they know that the little one will be a great flyer when it gets its wings. They knew they made the right choice as they set down the small squishy on the ground.

They called for their fellow hatchlings, their tail swinging back and forth as his siblings came stumbling into the clearing. The oldest one was a bright red and had no wings, he was smaller than him, but it was expected. He was, after all, from a different dragon. Mother had taken him in when his original mother was taken by squishes who had fake black scales. They picked up their new squishy with excitement and pushed them in the direction of their older brother who was shocked by the small human.

'Look, look at it!' They said with joy and hope that their brother would be pleased with their squishy. Their older sister who was only two shades lighter than them, but much bigger, sniffed the human who was awed by the giant lizards. Harry thought lizards were only small and green like the ones in children's books and had no wings. They were different colors and much bigger than him, of course, everything were bigger than him but still!

'Nightly, take him back!' Their older brother, Rust roared in angry, flames cutting through the cold air. Tide, their beautiful sister stood bravely between them. Nightly curled around the scared squishy protectively, its scales and wings were nonexistent. It would be turned into ashes if they were hit, after all, their brother's flames were stronger than theirs.

'Rust,' Tide growled as orange flames came out of her mouth. Nightly suddenly remembered the day when they and their sister tried to fly by jumping off a cliff. They were the only one to jump, while their sister chicken out. It was like they were falling again and they can only helplessly watch the ground get closer. Then Tide had come out of nowhere, wrapping her legs around them, barely missing the ground.

'The human will not stay with us,' his chest started to glow red as smoke escaped his nose. Tide huffed as she opened her wings, shielding them away from Rust. Nightly felt powerless as they got ready to fight.

Rust ran at Tide, pushing her aside as he shot a giant ball of red fire. It hit Nightly who cried as the fire hit them, the fire much stronger than their scales. Rust's chest started to go back to normal as he stared at Nightly, who limped back with the crying squishy. Rust stared at Nightly, before Tide knocked him down as Nightly started to leave. Leaving their two siblings fighting.

-x-

Hendrick snapped his head towards the direction where he heard the call of a dragon. He didn't think as he transformed into a dragon, grabbing Skull and flew off. Skull yelped, "Jesus Christ! What are you doing?!"

Hendrick ignored him as he got closer, Skull stopped struggling when a loud roar, followed by a cry echoed throughout the forest. Skull paled as they could see two different flames lighting up a part of the forest. Hendrick flew faster, Skull saw something moving. "Hendrick down there!"

Hendrick took a sharp nosedive down, Skull covered his face as branches hit him. "Watch out! That hurts like hell!" He hollered, Hendrick ignored it as he dropped him the ground. Skull gasped as the breath was knocked out of him. Hendrick was already back to being human when Skull finally got back up.

A dragon burst from the trees, limping as it carried a scared Harry. "Stop," Hendrick command it as he stood in front of the dragon. The dragon sniffed the air, noticing that his squishy smelt a lot like them. They huffed as they set down the squishy, who ran to them. It fell to the ground when the pain in its leg made itself known.

Their whole left side was scorched, their wing was hanging uselessly, too damage to be held up. It panted, watching the squishes and not-dragon-but-dragon speak in their odd language. Their little squishy pointed at them with a miserable look before turning back to the older ones. The purple one looked at it with sad eyes before it turned to the one that looked like a bigger version of their squishy who was shaking their head.

They started to argue as the small squishy walked to the warily dragon. 'Go back to your parents,' they huffed when he got close but he just kept walking closer.

"Don't worry, Skull and Hendrick will help you. They helped me," their squishy rambled. He stopped when he saw the burn marks and missing scales that revealed burned flesh. "You got hurt, that looks really bad." The purple one set a hand on his shoulders.

"Harry, step back. Hendrick is going to talk to her in his dragon form," Purple said as he gently pulled their squishy back with him when he backed away.

'I am Hendrick,' a giant dragon said, Nightly was confused by the not-dragon now being a dragon. And the weird name, who names their hatchling with a name that sounds so... squishy-like. The dragon was older than them and much bigger than his sister. He looked awkward in a such small place, his wings folded as his sides pushed against the trees.

'We will take you to a place where we can heal you,' Hendrick said.

'Even if you are bigger, how will we hide from the other squishes?' They asked the older dragon.

'... Don't worry about that, we will find a way.'

-x-

Hendrick hated Skull and Harry's sad pathetic eyes, they are the most ugliest, annoying sets of eyes. He couldn't believe he caved in for them, he thought irritated as they finally made it to one of the Peverell properties. It was midnight, cold and it started to rain for a bit. It took a while to find a way to hold the other dragon that wouldn't hurt them.

He doesn't know what happened, but somehow they had various creatures following them. Most of them injured in some way and they were all scattered in the yard. He saw a herd of thestrals at the edge of the forest, one of them had a huge gash. He honestly didn't want to look at Harry, who was petting a unicorn-like creature that was surrounded by similar creatures (they can't be unicorns, Hendrick thought to himself, they can't).

Skull was petting a dog and let Hendrick dream, okay? It's a dog, a fucking dog, not a Hellhound. Hendrick fell to his knees as Skull started to sing a weird version of Old MacDonald had a Farm. Harry giggled as he listened to him, the injuried not-unicorn gently pushed him with his horn. Making Harry pet him again. Hendrick just wanted to go to bed and pretend today didn't happen.

* * *

 **A/N: Nightly, Tide and their mother are a type of dragon that can mate with most dragons, they can change their gender, but when they do, they can't change again. They mate for life, so if their chosen one dies, that's it. They will go find another dragon mother and protect them. Because of mating for life, they are pretty rare, like bedtime legends rare. They also take in other dragons and take care of them to their best of their ability, female or male (it was in Nightly's nature to take in Harry). Nightly is still choosing their gender, so the pronouns are switching around and mainly they, them and it. Another thing I made up because they are so many different kind of dragons.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fate and Life were staring at Death with angry, Fate stomped towards them. His golden hair floating as he got closer, "Death! I demand that you take them away from him! You are ruining his future!" He spat, Death who was amused at first, turned ice cold.

Their raspy voice was filled with a quiet wrath. Rarely Death feels anything, it has been a job requirement from the beginning. Despite what people think, it's not Death that takes, they just welcome and let go. Life gives, Fate controls and that's how it's always been. Rarely does Death interfere with mortals and other creatures, but they belong to him in the end, even Fate and Life. "Don't you mean your plan?"

He just sneered, "what difference is there? This universe was given a plan, a set path. You broke our deal-" Death threw him a sharp look as they got up from their seat.

"Dear little Fate, let me remind you that Life and Death are the only ones required for the universes to keep going." Life gasped as her sky blue eyes looked at Death, who had threatened one of their own. Fate bristled, but Death continued as they strolled towards them. "And that it was you and Life who made the deal, I didn't agree to a thing."

They looked at Fate, who was getting madder, their lips pulled up into a grin. Wild, green hair blocked their view of Fate as Life got between them. "Fate, calm down. We don't want to do anything rash here." She tried to soothe him.

Fate growled and stomped out of the room, Life following with one last look at Death. Not even a moment later, a woman with a wicked look in her eyes came in with her crimson lips pulled into a smirk. "The wonder couple finally came, hmm?" She asked them as she strutted in.

Death said nothing and got back to work, she pouted. "Oh come on, tell me what happened. The stick in the mud and the follower aren't going to be yapping about it, just tell little ol' me what happened, darling." Lady Luck purred as she leaned on their desk.

"I told Fate I was going to kill him and reminded him that he isn't needed." Death informed her nonchalantly. Her jaw dropped as she got off the desk. "Plus, you could have taken over his job. Life would be interesting for once, instead of repeating the same shit over and over."

She squeaked as she clapped, "that's so sweet! Thank you, love. Just for that, I will go torture our three sweethearts for you!" She giggled before she could leave, a reaper walked in looking tired.

" _Yawn_ , they need a healer for the creatures they picked up recently," he said, his eyes half lidded. Lady Luck held up her hands as Death looked at her, they groaned.

"I swear that wasn't me this time, I was trying to figure out why Fate was throwing a tantrum all day." She said honestly as they rubbed their forehead.

"We have a living reaper near there that should do, sent her to them." They ordered the lazy reaper, who just walked out. They dragged a hand down their face, "I regret everything."

" _Oh love_ ," she said, looking at them with pity. "This was all your own fault, just stop drinking, you can't handle liquor."

"Regrets, _so **many**_ regrets."

-x-

Skull laughed as he held his stomach, Hendrick was cursing as he pulled his leg out of a giant pile of crap. "-saggy tities!" Skull gasped as he used the hellhound to keep himself up. Hendrick cleaned it off with a spell before he continued on feeding the meat eaters who started to look at the others with hungry.

Harry ran out of the mansion, "Skull, Hendrick, someone is knocking on the door! She has a bag too!" He stopped and turned back to closed the door before a injured Kneazle could make it in. Hendrick threw a look towards Skull, who just groaned and dragged his feet into the mansion.

He opened the door with a grin, "hello, are you someone I have to kill and hide the body?" She looked at him pale as she dropped a paper. She stuttered for a bit, before he just laughed loudly. "Sorry, sorry, I have a terrible humor."

"I was-I was told to-to come here," she picked up a note, which he took from her. She gripped her bag, he hummed now and then as he looked at her when he was done reading the note.

"For someone who works with dangerous animals and death, you sure are shy." He commented as he signaled her to follow him. She nodded, she looked at the old mansion with awe. It was beautiful, it was like she went back in time, absolutely breathtaking.

She froze as she stared at the backyard. Her mouth dropped, "u-unicorns? There are so many... creatures here," she said breathlessly, it was like a very, very dangerous zoo. Most of them keep their distance from each other, she wasn't sure who to start with.

Skull dragged her to a patch up animal who still looked half dead. She breathed in and got down to work. Mentally she was crying crocodile tears while she whined about why is this is her job? She just wanted to help adorable kneazles, she cursed her younger self. Being a veterinarian is terrible, especially after she got a part-time job as a reaper.

A week after, most creatures left when they were healed. Only the dragon, who they still don't know what gender or species they were, the Hellhound and a Kneazle who Hendrick started to call Fluffy which earned him a look from Skull. Who for your information, shouldn't be allowed to judge him for it after he named the Hellhound, fucking Buttons. At least, his name made sense, the Kneazle is really fluffy, feels like a cloud too. While 'Buttons' was six, almost seven feet tall, black as hell and had short fur. His teeth were long, sharp and he saw him tear into meat like it was nothing. He isn't cute as a button, for the last time Skull.

Hendrick wasn't sure what to feel when Skull announced he had to leave during breakfast. He was confused, then he wondered why he was leaving. They were doing fine living together, they were getting a rhythm going on. Was it because Hendrick was being dick-ish? Did Hendrick bully Skull away from him and Harry? His eyes widened, he started to apologize. He doesn't mean to be mean, it's just words come out and sometimes he can't stop it.

Harry sniffed as his green eyes widened with tears going down his face. "Y-You are leaving us?" Skull started to panic as he waved his hands.

"No-well, yes-but-please stop crying!" He begged the small child, who was starting to cry. Harry wiped away his tears as he hiccup loudly.

"I am-I am sorry!" Harry cried loudly at this point Hendrick was just panicking as much as Skull was. "I-hic-I can't stop," he hiccuped as he continued to cry.

"That's alright, everyone cries, right?" Skull elbowed Hendrick looked confused before he started to nod. Skull smiled, "see! Even the giant, mean Hendrick cries like a big baby!" Hendrick glared at Skull, who ignored him as Harry looked at him with big eyes.

"Really?" Skull nodded as he smiled, Harry sniffed and looked at Hendrick. Henry's shoulders slumped forward as he nodded, Harry smiled wobbly.

"See? Do you feel better now?" Skull asked him.

"A bit," Harry admitted as he looked down.

Hendrick wasn't sure how it happened, but the next day all of them were at the door of the mansion that was becoming a home for them with bags. Ready to leave with Skull, who was happy his new family was coming with him, Harry was just as happy as him. Hendrick scowled, he could practically smell the shit storm coming their way.

"I am so excited," Harry vibrated as he held the straps of his lion shaped backpack. His green eyes sparkled, Skull punched the air as he yelled with excitement. Harry looked at Henry, "aren't you? This is our first adventure together!"

"Yes, I am so excited," Hendrick said, the words drowning in sarcasm as he waved his hands. Harry who was oblivious to it, just beamed, Hendrick sighed. "Well, let's go."

As they stepped outside, Lady Luck crackled as she started to set something up in their path. Let's see how they handled a coven of vampires! Death ignored her as they continued doing their paperwork, they swear they are the only god who does it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lady Luck has a weird way to show that she likes mortals, now her three favorites are in one spot, she is having fun. Death still regrets everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry grinned as Hendrick and Skull sang 'Happy Birthday' to him, a small, simple cake sat in front of him. It has been two months since they had left the mansion to travel for Skull's job. A lot happened during that time, he made friends with vampires and werewolves! He also started to train last month and he also had to get rid of something in his head. He met goblins that weren't very nice, but they were really smart and they stick to their word, they also give yucky potions that he had to take. Nightly had also followed them for a bit.

"Make a wish," Skull whispered with a small smile. Harry closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Flashes of a camera went off as they-Skull and Harry- cheered and laughed happily. Confetti rained down on them, Harry felt like his heart is going to jump out and do a little happy dance.

They ate cake and ice cream before Knitter brought out a pile of presents, Knitter was a house elf they had gotten just three weeks ago. Knitter was kind of weird, but he was nice, he lets Harry eat fruit when Hendrick won't let him. Unknown to them, Hendrick has pictures of them when they tried to sneak into the kitchen quietly at midnight. He took them of course, Skull was too busy silently cooing over them. It wasn't like he was taking candy or his chocolate.

Hendrick glared at Skull, who ignored it as he held his camera while taking pictures of Harry gaping at the pile. They agreed on five presents each, Hendrick can count twenty or so. He said nothing, he will have a few words later with him when Harry is sleeping and won't worry about them fighting.

-x-

Skull sat on the roof of the hotel they were currently staying at for the moment. Hendrick stood, leaning on a wall as he smoked. Skull wrinkled his nose at the smell, "those death sticks stink."

"It's not like we can die from them, the smoke doesn't do much to me," he muttered as he looked over the city. He smirked, of course Skull would choose the tallest hotel he could. The view was amazing and looking down sent his heart racing.

"I like this, it feels like we are a family," Skull said with wonder and awe. Hendrick looked at his parallel self, he felt awkward at the sudden protectiveness he felt when he looked at Skull who looked so small and tiny at the edge of seventy-something story tall hotel. So innocently awed at something that should be completely normal.

"Hendrick," he turned to him, his purple eyes shining as he smiled hopefully. "I hope we continue to be a family." Skull looked at him expectantly, all he could do was nod and continue to look over the city.

His stomach twisting into knots as he couldn't help but think that anything good doesn't last. Everyone dies around him, he was cursed to watch everyone he loves, die for him. Now forced back into time, instead of trying to prevent what happens, he's playing house with two- "they left me. I never told you that, did I?"

Hendrick snapped out of his spiral of dark thoughts, Skull was looking up at the dark sky that held no stars. "I was glad that Hermione and Ron were with you until the end. That they weren't just there for your money." Hendrick wanted to snarl at what he was saying, but he gritted his teeth.

"In the end, only the twins and Luna were there for me. Neville and most of the DA had died in the fight. No one who was alive had enough politic power to save me from the Ministry. Luna of course known what was going to happen and made me get ready. They want my money, but Luna and the goblins had worked it out. I give all of goblin made crap to them and I take my money out of there." Skull rubbed his left hand where Hendrick knew he had a tattoo that held his money in it.

"It was just in time, two days later I was arrested before I knew it, I was getting thrown in the Veil. While Hermione and Ron watched me satisfied thinking they were going to getting everything. But anything I had left there got split between the twins, Luna and Teddy."

That night Hendrick barely slept as the thought of his family betraying him swirled in his head. Burning rage ran through him, causing the dragon in him to shift ready to kill the one who hurt one of their chosen ones.

-x-

Harry hummed while Skull sang loudly, Hendrick growled at them, but Skull just patted his head as he walked passed him. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air. Hendrick took a swig of coffee, the steaming liquid not even hurting him as he chugged it. " _ **Disgusting**_ , we have to go shopping for more tea," he said as he put the empty mug down.

"Maa, I kept forgetting that we sent Knitter back home to keep care of it." Skull whined as he grabbed the notepad that had their grocery list on it. Harry felt sad at that reminder, they got Knitter for keeping care of their home, but they needed him watching Harry while Hendrick and Skull went off doing something. But they finished it, so they sent the little elf home.

"We should do it today, we don't have anything to do anyways!" Skull chirped as he set down a bowl of fruit that Harry started to pile on his plate.

After they were done, they left their rented house, the job Skull was doing will be the longest one he had since he met them, a whole month. Hendrick wanted a house so they can have home cooked food. He was done with takeout. Luckily the old lady was okay with them renting her guest house for one month after she saw Harry and Skull's Annoying Puppy Dog eyes.

Harry waved at Ms. Pearl who was watering her large garden. Hendrick's nose twitched, gunpowder and roses. He scowled at her when the two oblivious idiots looked away, she smiled and waved a small gun. "Prenditi cura di loro, drago," she yelled to him.

"Fatti gli affari tuoi, vecchia strega," he yelled back. She laughed as she flipped him off. The other two ignored it, used to Hendrick's odd way of communicating with people. Skull was secretly planning to find a way to learn Italian with magic.

(Translation, Italian: Take care of them, dragon

Mind your own business, old hag)

-x-

Like always, Hendrick stuck to the list while Skull puts anything that he wishes for into their cart and Hendrick proceed to take it put back, rarely letting Skull get anything he wants. Meanwhile, Harry had a small basket he uses to put anything he wants for later. It was filled with fruits and one package of cookies.

Harry tried to whistle as Skull argues with Hendrick about he should at least able to buy forty dollars of junk food since Hendrick buys fifty dollars worth. He looked at an orange shaped chocolate, his eyes widened in awe and surprise. They made fruit flavored chocolate! He set his basket down, not noticing his adopted parents leave the aisle as he reached for the candy.

He stuck out his tongue as he tippytoed for it, his fingers pushed it out until it fell down in his hands. He turned around, ready to show them his prize proudly. He held it close to his chest when he didn't see them. "S-Skull? _Hendrick?_ " He closed his eyes as he tried not to cry.

He grabbed his basket, running in the opposite way they went. Yelling their name, getting more panicked as the store seemed to become bigger. Memories of his aunt threatening to leave him at a store popped up, what if-what if they didn't want him anymore? No more _warm_ hugs or smiles or-or fun magic tricks and bedtime stories. Of course, they didn't want him, he was a freak and a no good for nothing boy! He sat on the floor, crying as a distressed worker tried to calm him down.

A man dressed in a fancy suit like Skull wears when he had to go an uptight party, walked towards them. He started to calm down when the man touched his shoulder, his eyes lit up like Skull's but a pretty blue. He hiccupped as he rubbed his eyes, "I-I can't find _them!_ " He sobbed, the long haired man continued to rub his back.

" _ **Harry** , Harry_, there you are!" Hendrick ran towards him. Harry stumbled into his arms, hiding his head in Hendrick's chest.

-x-

"Once again, thank you for helping Harry," the man named Skull said sincerely. It was odd to hear that from someone who looked they would've just laughed at their kid or get mad. But no, both of the brothers looked like they were beating themselves up inside.

He nodded and smiled at the youngest, before he looked at the purple haired man. He held out his card with a smirk, "call me sometime." He walked away, enjoying the surprised look and the amused look the older one shot his way.

Skull looked at the card, **Alec Reid, CEO of Imagine**. He looked at it confused. He showed it to Hendrick, who looked at it surprised. "I forget he was bisexual. Don't you know him, he made big waves in the LBGT community in 2003? I think, I don't really remember. The CEO of Imagine, the biggest movie company? In the Wizard world for their books, Hermione liked them well enough for a casual read."

"Nope, must be another difference between our worlds," he looked at the card. Blinking when the imagine wavered, he wiggled it until it changed. A book with a dragon on top fighting an knight appeared, his eyes sparkled, he missed the Wizarding World. "Hey after this job, let's spend time in the magic world!"

* * *

 **A/N: I use a translator, so if any translations are wrong, please leave a review with the correct way and I will fix it. Please and thank you**

 **There is probably not going to be romance. Just bits and pieces of couples.**

 **Edited: Thank you guest user, An.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alec Reid was pleasantly surprised to see the brothers and the eldest's son at his favorite no-maj owned cafe. He smiled, fixing his tie, he walked to their table. Skull was laughing as he tried to tell a story, but he kept breaking down into giggles before he could continue. Alec didn't stop, not even when Hendrick's eyes flashed a dangerous yellow. He was a stubborn fool, he wanted to know Skull and no brother is going to stop him. Harry the little sweetheart smiled when he saw him, "Mister Reid! Hi!" He waved excitedly.

Skull whipped around, his purple eyes looked at him with surprise and curiosity. Skull grinned, "hey random dude who helped Harry!" Alec grinned, he had no doubt the brother told Skull who he was, but he still treated him normal. Yes, he wanted to know Skull, perhaps in a more romantic light if Skull was willing. "What are you doing here in this humble cafe?"

"It happens to be my favorite, in fact." He told him as he sat on the extra seat uninvited. The only one who had a problem with it was Hendrick, who felt like burning him to a crisp. Alec knew if he pushed enough, his body would never be found. He was more amused than he should be about that, Hendrick knew that if the glare was anything to go by.

Harry smiled, "do you like pie? I like raspberry pie the best! Especially with ice cream, it tastes really, really good. Do you like smoothies? My favorite is this one that Skull makes, it has a whole bunch of different berries and bananas are berries too!" Alec eyed the chocolate that was all over Harry's small face. Hendrick sighed as he put his hand on the head of a vibrating Harry.

"Sorry, I gave him more candy than he could handle," Skull said. Hendrick scoffed and flicked a berry from his half eaten cake. "Ha! I got your only strawberry!" He shoved it into his mouth as Hendrick scowled even more, Alec smiled. Forgetting that he was trying to get a date from Skull as the brothers started to argue about how Skull was still feeding Harry sugary food and how Hendrick was supposed to stop him, after he was more responsible than him.

When he was late for a meeting with someone because he spent time with the small family, he couldn't bring himself to care. Even if the company lost a potential deal with a new investor, the man was rude, sexist and had no sense of personal space from what he gathered from his secretary. Alec rolled his eyes as he listened to the man rant about how important he was and he was willing to overlook it only if Alec took a deal that was not in his company's favor.

The man was someone who just rode on his father's old success, Alec should've listened to his mentor when he told him to ignore the man. He sighed as the call ended, two hours wasted on the man. "Mr. Reid, a Mister Peverell is on the phone."

"Peverell?" Alec wasn't sure if he was hearing right, he knew a Peverell came out of nowhere in Britain. But why was a wizard from an ancient family calling him on a phone. "Alright."

He picked up the phone, "hello?"

"Alec, sound familiar to you? I want to talk to you." Hendrick said.

Hendrick was annoyed that Alec wasn't willing to leave Skull alone, but he still made a deal with him that they would discuss more about later. Imagine was only going to get bigger in the future.

-x-

Skull grinned as he raced with other people, he passed the lead barely getting first place. He jumped out of his car with a cheer after he parked, people quickly crowded around him. He smiled at the man he passed at the last minute, "so close, Ivan so close."

The blond just grinned, both of them never cared about winning, it was just the thrill that they got when they were neck to neck. One only ahead by a bit, so close to losing, so close to winning. The third driver was a woman, who glared at the both of them as she slammed her door shut. She glared at them before stomping away with people moving out of her path.

"Fiona, always the sore loser." A man who Skull would've liked to take to bed if you know, Skull wasn't so awkward with the idea of sex and the man wasn't in a relationship with a woman who would skin him if Skull even tried to do it. A woman who Skull would also like to take to bed, man if only Skull was fine with sex, he wanted to see what all the hype is about it. (Twenty-five and a virgin, Hendrick told him not to tell anyone about that. Something about rituals, Skull couldn't believe that apparently there are a lot of the dark ones that need virgins. Hendrick was surprised that Skull told him back in his old world, they mostly just needed living sacrifices. They even compared old books that had the same names and authors, a lot of them coming from the Black collections. Fucked up family that one, wait, don't they come from the Blacks?)

"Hey Lawrence, where's Nicki?" Skull bounced up to him. He glanced behind him to see her talking with a man in a fedora. He was about to run past him to her with a grin, but Lawrence stopped him as he looked at the man warily. Skull stopped as he looked at the man too, his fake brown eyes narrowed at the unknown man. Lawrence tugged him into the crowd. Cold coal eyes looked in his direction, Skull turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Kid, stay away from him, he's not something you should get mixed up with." Lawrence warned him, Skull nodded. Lawrence brought him to Skull's car where he pushed him in. "In fact, just go home, Jake. Forget you ever saw him, alright?" Lawrence put a wad of cash in his hands. "Your winnings for the night, good luck on traveling."

"Thanks, see you around." Skull couldn't help looking around for the man that had the feeling of death around him before leaving.

Harry peeked out his window as Skull pulled into the driveway, he yawned. Before he lay down on his bed, finally sleeping peacefully instead of waking up every five minutes waiting for Skull to get home. He snuggled into his bed as Skull checked on him. "Good night, Harry."

-x-

"Skull, where are we going?" Harry asked as he looked out the window. Skull looked at him for a moment before he turned down a street that had a big building. "Is that a hotel?"

"No, it's an aquatic center, we are continuing your swimming lessons here." Skull said as he pulled into the parking lot of the big building. Harry unbuckled his seat belt as Skull got out.

Going inside, Harry looked around with wonder. Skull pulled him to the lockers where they changed quickly. Skull jumped in with a grin, splashing Harry, who just laughed. Harry waited until Skull calmed down before jumping in after him, he popped up with a gasp. Skull held onto him, then brought him to the side. "Well, let's get start!"

They ended up playing on the shallow side and stairs they had there after thirty minutes. While Harry can't swim like a big person, he can paddle like a doggy. A very cute one, it's true because Skull says so!

-x-

Hendrick sat across from a very smug Alec, who was smiling widely. Hendrick slowly stood up as he spoke, "I will admit, I found you alright. But get this, you smug shit head," he leaned over the desk. Grabbing Alec's suit, he pulled forward hi as his eyes and teeth flashed. "If you ever hurt any of them intentionally, no one will ever find all. Of. You. Understood?"

"Hehe, yeah, crystal clear," he laughed nervously as he gently took Hendrick's fists off his suit. He smoothed down his suit as he smiled at him a lot less smug. Hendrick smirked as he walked away. " _Nice_ -Nice meeting!"

It was despite the last part, he could've done without that. But the orange tint was interesting. They didn't have slit pupils this time, could it be his Soul Element showing up? Orange was sky, if he remembered correctly. Could Skull or Harry be a sky too? "Also, I think Skull might be asexual, good luck with that."

Alec blinked, asexual? What does that mean?

* * *

 ** _Happy April fools!_ It's Fred's, George's and Tsuyoshi Yamamoto's birthday too! (I didn't know Tsuyoshi's birthday is today.) **


	7. Chapter 7

Harry held onto Skull's and Hendrick's hands as they walked through the thick crowd, he grinned widely at everything. Floating boxes, self cleaning brooms, he saw a glass ball that had rainbow smoke spinning in it. So many new things, he gasped as someone's hair changed color, another made that elephant sound where they used their long noses. His head followed the sight of a store that held brooms. "What are those brooms for?" He pointed at them.

Skull looked over and smiled, Hendrick snorted when he saw the store. He wasn't surprised when Skull dragged them over or bought three of the best brooms there. Leaving a gaping cashier, he thought it was wasted of money, but he knew that they were the fastest ones there. A part of him ached at the thought of flying without enemies behind him. (After the first time, losing Hedwig, he made it a point to never lose in the air. Where he ruled, where he became something else. It was his field, even Tommy Boy knew it.)

"Let's go to the book store!" Skull pointed to the opposite way of the book store. Hendrick pushed his finger towards it with a sigh, causing Skull to laugh sheepishly. Harry smiled and ended up pulling them to it. Skull must have gotten his love of stories from Ron-Hendrick's small smirk dropped at the thought of him. His Ron had loved stories of any kind and did Skull's Ron share his love for them before he showed his true colors?

Does Hendrick truly know Skull when Skull knows nothing of him? Was their bond built on a mask? Was his fondness really for the real Skull or was it for a mask he made for them like Skull-sama for his fans? "- _drick!_ Hendrick, are you okay?" He blinked as bright purple eyes looked into his with concern.

He opened his mouth a couple times, before a small yes came from his mouth. Skull's eyebrows furrowed as his lips tugged down before he nodded, not really convinced, but willing to let it go for now. Skull grinned, "let's go. Harry is looking at the books for dragons, I want to look at the children's aisle for story books."

-x-

They were in the air on the new brooms, simply gliding across the cold night. Harry was put to sleep in their house, Hendrick felt a ping when he thought about how they were leaving in less than a week's time for the next job. Skull looked at the full moon, his eyes seemed to fill with childlike wonder. "How could you be so... _you_?" It slipped through his lips before he could register it.

Skull blinked before he scratched his cheek confused. "Can you be more specific with that? Is it an insult, a compliment or something?"

"It wasn't an insult, I am just confused honestly." Hendrick admitted as they flew higher up. He gripped his broom as he looked at the forest below them. "You are so carefree, it's like your past didn't happen. You aren't..." _Stuck in your memories of it._

Skull smiled bitterly, "but it did, didn't it? I was abused, used and thrown away when they were done with me. It's not that it didn't happen, it's that I moved past that to look to the future." Hendrick looked at him, the more he talked, the more Hendrick felt guilty. "I am not going to lie, but the first few months were **_horrible_**. I didn't take care of myself, the only thing that kept me alive during that time was Death's reapers. When I jumped into the Veil, I wanted to die, while taking the money with me as some petty form of payback."

"I didn't know I would survive, that I was Death's Master. " Skull scoffed at his title, Hendrick waited for him to continue. "It took a couple years to be able to function, those years 'working' for Death was me trying to heal and move on with the help of a few reapers. Hendrick, it's been five, almost six years since then. I am still feeling it, but it's not like how it was at the beginning. I had time to heal."

Hendrick nodded, he looked around before words started to spill from his mouth. "The war officially only last eleven years, but we were fighting it for five years before that. At first it was just raids and small fights, then Riddle decided he should just take over the Ministry. He passed ridiculous laws, no one did anything because it didn't affect them. Until he started to make laws about humans. While he was doing that, we started to train others. Most-most of them were only seventeen, there-there were younger ones too, we were only a year or so older." He swallowed the lump in his throat. He could picture them so clearly, remember them so clearly. Lined up so neatly, eyes hardened as they got ready to fight.

"Hermione was against it at first, until they caught a group of younger ones without anyone to defeat them. We found them," he paused as he tried to calm down, trying to pushing away the images of the tiny first years. "Hermione always felt guilty after that despite Ron and I trying to convince her it wasn't her fault. We were kids, barely adults and we were trying to win against people who had years of experience on us." He didn't say anything as he simply flew, Skull patiently waited for him as he stared at the full moon.

"Riddle of course heard about us, he came at us without remorse. Killing people without caring about who it was and how young they were. Finally, people started to fight back, he pushed back again." Hendrick puffed out a stream of fire to heat the air around him as he continued. "The war finally started when he killed Kingsley in front of a crowd of Aurors. They were furious and it ended with half of them dead, both Death eaters and them."

Skull looked at him worried, Hendrick's voice became flat as he continued to talk. "We had a flow of angry people after that, I had thought someone more experienced would've taken over, but they looked to me. I was twenty-six when they called me the General, I felt like I was mocking the real ones with the title that was forced on me. For years, it felt like the war would never end, moments where he would win. I always felt like screaming at everything, while I sent off talented children into war. But I couldn't think of them as that, I had to think of them as fighters. Ron hated it because he thought he was a reason they were sent off." He was rambling at this point, getting lost in the past so easily.

"Hendrick? It's okay, we don't have to talk right now." Skull touched the silent man, he tried to smile as he gripped his arm lightly. "I can wait, okay? Let's go back to the house."

When Hendrick went to sleep, Skull snuck into his room as he started to have a nightmare. He put up the silencing charms as Hendrick screamed. Skull felt useless as Hendrick started to thrash. Skull quickly left back to his room, where he grabbed his Dreamcatcher from his bedpost and went back into Hendrick's room. Screams ringing in his ears as he made it inside. He hung it over Hendrick, trying his best not to touch him or wake him.

It glowed as Hendrick slowly start to calm down, his body was pale and sweating. His face was still screwed up as if he was in pain but slowly his body relaxed. Skull sighed in relief, glad that he had gotten the dream catcher despite Hendrick's disapproval. He moved closer to the man, his eyes searching for injuries despite knowing that it was pointless.

He snuck back out and into the night, searching for invisible enemies. He stopped as the first sunrays broke through the trees, checking on Harry and Hendrick not for the first time this night. After he got ready for the day, he chugged a pot of coffee. Later, he would ignore Ms. Pearl's attempts at trying to figure out if everything was okay, he would smile at the concern looks and questions from Harry. All while he avoid Hendrick as he tried to give back the dream catcher.

"Fine, just stop sneaking in to check on me." Skull grinned, both of them knowing that Skull wouldn't really stop until Hendrick stops too.

-x-

Ms. Pearl was an old assassin, she knew fighters when she saw them. Hendrick was one, a strong one who felt like he lost everyone. But Skull and Harry were there, he just couldn't see them as they looked at him with an unbelievable amount of fondness and love for him. They were adorable together, seeing them with each other were the highlight of her day in the past few weeks. She was disappointed that they were leaving, but a cloud wasn't meant to still in place and his family didn't seem to be people who would let anyone leave them.

"Dragon, you are a Sky, a protector by nature. But he is your cloud, family, let him help even if it's something simple." She told him, talking to him like she had at first until he showed himself to be a cheeky shit. Then, like a proper storm, she fought back without hesitation. Hendrick looked at her before he turned away.

"Take the medicine, old hag. Don't want you to die from fragile bones, what a lame way to die." She laughed at his words. The odd medicine was horrible in taste, but they had her feeling better since she started to take them a couple weeks ago. Her bones weren't aching from old age as much as they used to.

"Please, I am probably going to be here when they bury you," she told him amused. He snorted before he left, going back to the guess house. She sighed wearily as she looked at the blue sky, she prayed the words wouldn't be true. She had seen too many bright souls be stuffed out before they could truly shine, regrettably she was the reason for more than a few of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Death looks different for everyone, Skull sees a cartoon-ish grim reaper because he honestly can't take death seriously after living with odd reapers and not being able to die. Hendrick sees a Dementor-like creature, because he's terrified of losing his people (but he isn't afraid of going to death's embrace. It's complicated.) Little Harry as the chapter says, sees an angel with black wings because he doesn't exactly sees death as a bad thing but he doesn't totally understand it. So Death will be described differently each time, so don't worry. It is not a mistake.**

-x-

Harry had gotten lost, but unlike last time, he knows that they would find him and never leave him alone. Especially after the angel with the big wings visited him, who called him 'Small Master' and asked him where his parents were. Ma'am always said that angels were God's messengers and servants, so that means God approves of his chosen parents, right?

He nodded at that time, fully confident that must be right, even if he doesn't really follow God, he is still a god. Skull always says to respect other people's religions to the best of your ability even if you don't understand it or follow it and plus he must be a good person if he likes his parents. (He doesn't quite understand what all Skull said, but he understood that God likes his parents, so like any kid that loves his parents, he's alright with that person.)

Harry remembered what he was doing when he bumped into a man, who was coming out of a cafe shop. He blushed as he apologized, the man only scoffed while he walked away. Harry glared cutely at his back, huffing at the man's rudeness. He looked at the small shop where a small woman was cleaning off a table.

Her bright hair was eye-catching in the dull shop, it was the first time he saw someone with hair like that. It was like a sunset, purple to orange. His eyes shone brightly when he noticed her eyes were like his and his dads', no one had eyes like them. They had this glow to them and- turning her head, the sun hit them, causing them to change color for a moment.

Harry walked into the door and straight to the lady who was now behind the counter. He practically skipped up there, tiptoeing to see over the counter, he waved at her with a bright grin. "'ello, my name is Harry! Can you help me?"

The lady leaned over a bit, she's small for a grown-up, even smaller than Skull. Her lips pulled up ever so slightly, softening her appearance. Harry was awed by her, everything from her hair to her sparkling nails, she was so pretty. Like a fairy with no wings, but if she had wings, he had no doubt that they would be red or a pretty orange. Her eyes were a soft green, unlike the dark green leafy eyes he has.

"Hello, what do you need help with?" She asked him softly, sounding like the people back home.

"I need to call my dad," he waved the folded paper towards her. On it were the numbers Hendrick told him to call if he was ever lost. He knew them by heart, knew the paper by heart from looking at it so many times. Just like he knew the feeling of the old sweater with the big H on it that went past his knees, the sleeves that were so long Skull needed to fold them _five_ times just so Harry's little hands can be seen.

The pretty lady nodded and walked towards a phone that was on the wall behind her. Harry pushed the paper across the smooth wood, afterwards she opened it and started to dial the first number. Harry rocked on his feet like he had seen Skull do so many times before while he looked around.

Harry just realized that they were two other workers in the shop, one at the cashier and another in the kitchen. None of them were interesting like the pretty fairy, but neither was the customers. The only thing he really liked about the shop that wasn't the fairy, was the music box that was playing a nice song.

"Ah, yes, I am Violet, a worker in a coffee shop and I am here with a small boy named Harry?" Harry looked at Violet, wondering what Skull or Hendrick were saying to her while she nodded. "Yes, the address is **** on the corner of Park Street and Oak street. Of course, of course, don't worry. I will make sure that he doesn't leave."

They talked for a bit more before she finally hung up with a small sigh. Brushing her hair behind her ear, he saw a familiar sign on her neck. A triangle with a circle inside and a line through it. But for a moment, he saw wisps of gold move around it.

-x-

Hendrick stalked through the streets with a worried Skull. His shoulder length hair was flickering around his face, almost alive with its movements. He had been meaning to shave it off, but things kept popping up before he could get around to it. He turned sharply into an open door, stopping when he saw his son- his charge talking with a young teenager who had louder hair than the man beside him.

Skull ran past him, scooping up the unprepared Harry in a tight hug. "Thank God, you are okay. We should get a leash for you," he said relieved. His eyes searching for any injuries while he held him with a glint that said if any were found, he was prepared to destroy the person or thing that dare left a mark.

"We are not putting a leash on our kid like some animal," Hendrick quickly stopped Skull's line of thought before it could take root. Besides magic was probably more reliable to keep track of him anyways. It's been a while since he looked at the books in the libraries. He was sure there was a spell that kept track of children, _at least_ one in the Potter Library.

The young teenager tensed up at the sight of them, her eyes flickering between them, her hands tightened up on the old rag. Just as quickly, she was back to normal while she walked behind the counter. Her right hand was balled up in her pocket while she smiled at them. "Glad you guys found him."

Hendrick nodded, putting them behind him away from her. Skull only smiled at her from over his shoulders while he still held Harry. "Thank you for helping him. He always seems to get lost while we shop. I am Warren Strait, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hendrick didn't even blink when Skull's 'citizen name' came of out his mouth. Or when he introduced him as his older cousin and Harry as Hendrick's son because technically on paper that's what they were. In real life their relationship was more difficult to explain.

Little Harry was already used to this after a half year and only smiled at her.

While they were already to leave, Violet's neck glowed before a small explosion went off. Hendrick had Skull and Harry behind the counter before complete chaos erupted in the streets. Yells and screams started up, Violet held out a wand that sent out a gray shield. He made a small noise, _using magic here was a terrible move_ , but he left it alone while he casts a notice me not spell.

He turned towards the two with a small glare, his eyes flaring up. "Stay **_here_** ," a growl ripped through his throat when he heard the danger coming closer towards them. He glared at Skull one more time, " ** _protect him, I got this_**."

He ignored the screams from the forgotten customers and workers when he pulled out a gun from his suit. He quickly left the shop, going straight to the heart of the chaos. He held up the gun towards the men who were no doubt a part of the underground world that Skull has been researching lately. "One warning, put your weapons down or die."

A man with a scar on his cheek laughed before he aimed at Hendrick with his machine gun. Hendrick quickly shot his forehead and soon the fight was between Group A, Group B and Hendrick.

-x-

Skull should've stayed with Harry, should've listened to Hendrick, who was always right in these kind of things. He knows the man was very capable of taking care of himself. After all the man picked up guns like Skull had picked up driving. Scary fast and like he was meant to do it.

But he couldn't, so he left the kid with his helmet and skull necklace, activating the charms on them with a few more added. _Just in case, you can never be too sure_. Making sure to tell him, "stay here. I will be back in a minute, okay?"

Turning to the kid, the other baby, something whispered at him, an almost protective feeling rose up in his chest but not quite. Skull shoved them away, because she wasn't his, not his one who was currently in danger, who was so close to the edge, tilting over it in fact. The one who hasn't accepted him yet, the one he has claimed as his. _But_... he looked at her, seeing a young girl who was lost, so desperately seeking for a home, making something inside him was claw its way out trying to reach out to her. All too ready to accept her under his wing where he had another youngling settled down for now.

Skull gritted his teeth, ignoring her for now and ran out of the door. A pair of daggers sliding down to his hands, his heart firmly set on going to Hendrick, who still suffers flashbacks and still needs to heal, something Skull was never really good at.

-x-

 **A/N: Sorry, but my tablet was stolen and everything for my stories were written on it. Mostly notes that helped with keeping track of random things so I didn't make a complete mess of things. I actually had a few chapters of this story and others that I was editing before it disappeared, but poof it went. T.T I only had the time and will to continue writing until now, I was kinda hoping it would be found for a while now. All of my unsaved photos and game progress gone with the wind**

 **So they will probably be more mistakes now like with their appearance, height, age and all that. Sorry.. Point them out when they show up. And to be honest, I like this version better. Hopefully you like it.**

 **Skull and Hendrick are so close to bonding, but the underground is everywhere.**

 **Who's Violet, you may ask? *grins***

 **Someone I wasn't planning on adding but a few suggestions were left and she was born. Say hello to female Harry, the one strangely enough comes from the closest Canon background despite her crazy hair and nails saying other wise.**

 **okay, two more things. I love Lil Harry and I gladly take any suggestions.**


	9. Chapter 9

Violet wanted to curse the little kid's dad and uncle for leaving him behind to go fight. If anyone should go fight, it was her. But looking at the added shield maybe this was better. The father was a lot more in shape than any other British wizard she knows. Maybe he was a fighter in the last war, well the one that just ended. It was difficult to tell, but there was this look to him that reminded her of an old soldier that used to live in her old neighborhood. She wouldn't be too surprised if he fought in one of the wars. Despite looking pretty young and handsome with all the stuff she learned in the wizarding world, it wouldn't be too surprising if he was a lot older than he looked like. But.. she looked at the most likely young wizard who was worryingly looking out of the window, she felt like cursing.

She ignored the urge to chase after the purple haired man and stood guard in front of the small child who looked like he was ready to go after them too. Her trusty wand was in her tight grip ready to go at any moment. But despite the confidence she displayed, she could feel her hands sweat and hear her fast beating heart. This was muggles with guns and she was a teenager who didn't even finish her fourth year at Hogwarts. And most of her defense and attack spells she learned was taught to her by Hermione. Who knows if this is enough for them. This is probably the first time she was afraid of dying in what seems like a long time.

-x-

When Skull reached the street where a small battle happened, he was already on a motorcycle that he may have or may have not stolen and hot-wired, while he already took five guys with a gun or who was fighting. He swung the metal bar at the head of a man, knocking him out cold. He paused to look at the scene of the battle. His eyes immediately found Hendrick who was behind a car. Skull decided that it was time to make an entrance for the crowd, he grinned widely under the helmet. He sped up and drove right in the middle of the gun fight, taking out three men. The groups automatically started shooting at him. The bullets bouncing off his shield uselessly, instead of the groups thinking he was magic, they all thought with gritted teeth, an active flame user.

Skull continued knocking all the men he could while he kept the attention on him and away from Hendrick, who was having a mini heart at the sight. He laughed at a man who had very creative curses. His eyes always going back to Hendrick and his surroundings, making sure that no one had the bright idea of hurting him. Skull jumped off the motorcycle, letting it hit a man when he noticed that it was running out of gas. Why are there so many men fighting? Skull swung his trusty bar at a man and he might keep the thing. And he turned- a loud sound rang out as a bullet hit the bar. When he noticed that the bullet bounced back, killing the shooter. He nodded, yup, he's keeping it and it is his now. If anyone wants to steal it they have to pry it from his cold, dead hands.

He froze when he heard loud sirens coming closer to the street and cursed loudly. Soon everyone scattered and Skull quickly made his way towards Hendrick who was running towards an alleyway. Skull's eyes caught the sight of a gun and felt his heart drop. No, nonono, not him, please not him. He felt his speed go faster with a burst of energy. He protected Hendrick with his body, not noticing that bright purple flames covered his body nor the shooter's panicked look while he took, his multiple deaths flashing across his eyes. Crap, crap, he was shooting at a cloud and his whatever. He was too panicked to think straight.

Skull didn't care, at least not right now, he was too busy with getting them away from the police officers. The poor, poor shooter would hide for weeks, waiting for a raging cloud. When he finally felt brave enough to go outside to go shopping, a out of control car hit him, killing him on impact. A reaper crossed off the last man on his list, ready to go back to his real work.

-x-

Across the world, a woman sitting on a chair opened her eyes, finally, the last piece was found. Soon, her guardians will come together and fulfill their duty with her. Unknown to her, 'her' cloud's real sky felt anger at an unknown threat. His flames brushing around the other man's recently actived flames beside him protectively. Her fate was sealed as her mind decided that the cloud was hers. Poor, poor woman. Poor, poor stupid, clueless woman. If only Lady Luck liked her. Or Fate.

The Goddess watching her, laughed loudly. Fate was going to be pissed when he finds out she was blocking one of his 'chosen' ones' sight and messing with it. The other deities around her backed away, hoping that Death would come back from checking out one of his headquarters soon. She was laughing too much for them to handle.

 **A/N: Poor, poor Luce is going to be surprised when she tries to court Skull in the future. (Hendrick is going be pissed.) Violet is only sixteen- ish and has been there for two-ish years, literally only found out that there was a wizarding world three months before this because she stumbled into a Magic Alleyway, after tripping over a beer bottle.**

 **To the guest of the last chapter: I like it and have a idea on how it will go.**

 **How do you guys like the idea of three more Harrys? A flirt female Harry, a crazy and a 'bit' gay Harry, and a old grampa Harry? I put a poll up and if you guys do like the idea of them, I will probably change the name of the story. And prepare for them to accidentally rule a magic country. Plus Crack, lots of crack. (Crazy Harry is totally gay for Hot men and adorable men... he's gay. And crazy. Seriously three out of seven Harrys are gay. Can you guess who?)**

 **(It's open for three days.)**

 **Review, vote on the poll and have a great day! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

She wasn't sure how she got here, wasn't sure why for once in her life she could feel something relax. Or why the small family had dragged her somewhat against her will, but here she was. Sitting in a restaurant so fancy that she would've never dreamt of eating in, let alone step in, feeling so out of place in her plain blue jeans and an old T-shirt that she had gotten at a second hand shop, both splashed with paint. She ignored the stares from the other people in the restaurant while she talked with Warren- _please call me, Skull_ \- about an uprising rock band.

Despite the way the boys were dressed, they were relaxed and looked like they belonged in this expensive restaurant. Even tiny little Harry in his leather jacket, she felt a bit left out when she realized that they all had leather jackets (Warren's- _Skull's_ being a dark purple. If only she wore hers today.) She shook her head as she laughed at the story Harry was telling her.

Unknown to her, the reason everyone was looking at them, was the way they seemed to shine and blinding them with their appearances. Their stares weren't judgement, but of envy and awe at this family, who was obviously above them in status. So much so they didn't even need to dress up to show it, their aura was more than enough to show off their superiority. The other girls who were with their families and forced to be perfectly prim and proper, looked at the girl who was practically the definition of wild and carefree felt like worshipping her and hating her at the same time. To be like that in their society and still have a loving family, who accept her wholeheartedly. _How lucky._

-x-

The dinner wasn't the last time they kidnapped her. In a couple weeks, she had a new closet of clothes, ate food her aunt would have envied her for despite being a freak. For once in the last two years, her time wasn't only spent on finding food and shelter or money for them. She finally found a place to fit in. And... she felt guilty. Ever since the Weasley family met her, they welcomed her into their family and home, but never once did she felt so comfortable with them as she did with the Strait family (Skull's 'citizen last name ').

Their peacefully time was brutally ended when she came home to a broken door. She turned around and started to run away, feeling her heart drop as she felt for her wand. She had unfortunately left it at home today while she went to work. She couldn't risk going back, not when she doesn't know if they are still there. Out of the corner of her eyes, an old woman closed her curtains. Kids were getting pulled inside, doors, windows, and curtains were getting shut as she passed them. They were here, she didn't even notice the way her stomach dropping too as her eyes watered. A car pulled out in front of her, blocking her way. A Mexican man with tattoos was glaring at her. She backed up in fright, her eyes widened. "Get in the car!"

"Wh-What?! No way, do you think I am stupid?!" She turned around, causing the man to curse in another language. Before she could even take a couple steps, two expensive cars pulled out onto the road. She gulped as her magic went wild at the danger.

"Get in the fucking car _now_ , you stupid girl!" The man screamed at her. She stumbled into his old (wait, no it's considered new now. Time traveling is still so weird,) car. He sped off before she barely put her feet into the car, not even letting her put on her buckle. " ** _Are Violet Evans?!_** "

"I am not going to tell you _anthi_ _ng!_ Especially my name!" She glared him as she held onto the dashboard.

He snarled, " _Tell Me_ , _**now**_ or else, I am stopping the damn fucking car and leaving you to the wolves, girl!" She pursed her lips as she glared at him harder, tightening her grip on the door handle.

" _Fine,_ " she snapped back at him," I am Violet Evans. Why do you care?" Before he could say anything, two cops joined their wild goose chase. Violet closed her eyes in pain when her head hit the window. She held it gently, while her vision started to get spots in it. The sires, his cursing was getting quieter, no she has to- she slumped forward, knocked out cold.

"Fuck, fu-shit, hang...on. I got-almost-just," his voice was the last thing she heard.

-x-

 _"How is she doing?" A male asked someone._

 _"I can't be too sure, but she looks fine." A soft voice answered._

 _"Dumbo, you were supposed to protect her. Bella will be pissed-"_

 _"Maria! Language."_

-x-

 _An older woman was leaning over a small table as she cleaned it up. Her brown hair was tied up in a tight bun, her lips paint with a bright red._

-x-

Another teenager was sitting next to her, reading from a book. _A play,_ Violet noted as the other girl switched her tone and way of speech with every character. It was amusing to watch the one woman play happening in front of her. She took her mind off the pounding headache she has going on. It was cute. Her hand cut through the air as she accused ' Ms. Miles' of being the murder.

Her curly hair swinging back and forth as she turned with every character switch. At one point, she pulled her hair up into a mustache and lowered her voice. ' _Mr. Miles_ ' was currently defending his poor wife from those horrid accusations. Violet slowly stopped paying attention to the play and started focusing on the cute actor.

The way her dark coffee eyes seemed to lit up every time she played a particular character. The way her eyebrows furrowed every time she played a male character. Everything about her was... undoubtedly adorable. Violet wasn't sure if it was her head injury, but this was the second time a passionate curly haired girl charmed her. (Given the fact that this was the beginning of her second crush, she wasn't sure if she had a type. But pretty big brown eyes were always her favorite, especially when the owners were speaking passionately about anything.(She also might be a little gay, just a little.))

A lady walked in, her hair free of grey hair but she had wrinkles showing her true age. " _Ah_! You are awake, we were worried. But we couldn't risk bringing you to the hospital. Maria, I thought I told you to get me if she wakes up!"

The girl froze, before she looked at Violet with her big doe eyes. She smiled sheepishly at her, "Hello! I am Maria, it's nice to meet you." Sunshine seemed to surround her in a Halo of gold.

"Hello. I'm Violet Evans, it's a pleasure to meet you. " She couldn't help the small smile she sent towards her that was a little too friendly. Warmth and a bit of smugness filled her heart when the girl's cheeks were colored with a beautiful red. (Okay, maybe more than a little, but can you blame her when females are so much cuter than males? When they are so much more softer and loveable?)

The lady who was forgotten at the door, laughed loudly. A giant smile lighting up her face, "you are really your mother's daughter."

Violet's chest tightened, "my mother? What do you mean by that? You knew my mother?" Her mind was clouded with the thoughts of family that she had almost forgotten that it was impossible for her to know, hell it was impossible for her to even known her mother given the fact she was in a another world.

The lady continued walking in, her smile becoming small and sad at the way Violet reacted. Anita had a guess at why a woman who loved the mere idea of family, would leave her own blood behind. With the world Bella is living in, she wouldn't risk it, not when she had close to a zero chance of having a baby. So she sat down, kicking her daughter out of the chair next to the lost looking child. Grabbing the scrapbook she had close by in preparation for the girl. It was time for her to tell a girl about the woman who made her.

Opening the book, showed a woman with a smirk, familiar hazel eyes were looking back at Violet, who froze at the carbon copy of her mother, just with dad's eyes- Violet's eyes. Her heart pounding in her ears, her knuckles white from the pressure.

 _ **What the fuck is this bullshit?**_

* * *

 _A/N: Yes, the boys was wearing matching outfits. It was Skull's idea, of course (but Hendrick picked them out. He loved it.) Lil' Harry only liked the jacket. All the Harrys likes leather jackets, because of Sirius (or in Lil' Harry's case, his family likes them.) The poll ended in the Kingdom of Harrys favor._

 _So I need names for two more male Harrys. Old Grampa Harry and Crazy Harry._

 _The other Female Harry is named Belladonna Evans. Hehe, Violet is the second Harry to step into the Underground World with 'her mother' being the first and who had ready risen as a top player. (Well, Skull does illegal street racing but that's it.)_

Sorry for the wait.

 _Next Chapter Preview:_

 _Violet tries to explain that her mother was dead, but Auntie Anita isn't taking any of that, she ain't allowing this to go on anymore. Meanwhile Skull's useless and Hendrick is ready to hunt the bastards who took their little girl. But Harry is the only one getting shit done tho._


	11. Chapter 11

Violet looked at the photo for one moment before looked back up. Not liking the look she was getting from the woman. She set it aside for a moment before going head straight into a long argument. "My mother had died in a fight against a terrorist about fifteen years ago when I was one. I am afraid that you have the wrong person. Well this looks like her, it isn't her, okay? Her name is also not Belladonna."

The woman gripped her hand and said with absolute certainty that she was correct, "Your mother is still alive." For a moment, Violet wanted to believe that she was right. She wanted a mom, someone to count on but she knows that woman is not her mother.

"No, it's not possible. She died, protecting me from a mad man, I _know_ she did." She told her again, feeling frustrated because the lady was looking at with pity and it was pissing her off. "That lady is not my mother, her name is Lily Potter neé Evans and she died at the age of 21 on October 31st."

Anita looked at the girl who looked like a young Belladonna, stubborn down to the bone. She narrowed her eyes before huffing, no doubt she won't change her mind until she showed her undeniable proof that Belladonna was her mother. So instead of arguing, she decided on telling her about her mother. "Fine, but let me tell you a few stories."

-x-

Skull felt panicked when he noticed that the room was trashed. Hendrick besides him, was cursing as he searched the small place. Getting madder when he noticed that nothing was stolen and Violet was no where in the apartment. He closed his eyes, focusing on the unknown scents, yellow slit eyes opened as his eyes went towards a small pocket square. (There's a difference between them and a handkerchief, he knows. Hermione made sure Ron did which Ron made sure he did too.)

Picking up the small white cloth, he flicked his tongue*, his eyes narrowed. He grabbed Harry who was looking at the tiny apartment with watery eyes. Skull noticing that he was leaving, followed. "I am taking you back to the hotel, after you guys are going to a different hotel and check in. I will be back, okay?"

Skull started to protest, "you aren't leaving me behind! I can help you, Hendrick!" Cold eyes looked at him, the three colors flickering dangerously as he narrowed his eyes.

He was left behind with Harry in the end, pacing in the room.

Harry sat in the bathroom, his new book of names and phone numbers open in front of him. Sticking out his tongue, he punch the numbers into the phone, slowly one by one. After he pushed the button with green on it, "hello, it's Harry!"

"Oh! Hey, puppers, which you need?" A familiar voice said brightly.

Harry smiled despite the fact he can't see him. "You know the pretty girl that you met? Yeah, that one! The purple and orange hair, she was taken from her home. No, no, I am okay! I just need someone to find her, Hendrick is taking care of the bad guys. I have her address, let me see.."

 _Knock, Knock._ Harry set his phone down for a moment before he went to the bathroom door. Opening it, he peeked out, a concerned Skull was looking at him. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, Harry nodded. Skull smiled at him, "what are you doing in there, Harry?"

Harry blinked innocently, "taking a bath, don't worry, I am a big boy." He shut the door, Skull started to making a weird noise. It was better if Skull doesn't worry more, Harry got this.

By the time, he got done with his phone calls and bath (he didn't want to lie Skull, plus he needed to take the bath anyways.) Harry had a pack of werewolves, a vampire couple and a Wiccan witch looking for Violet. He would use a couple reapers that he was friends with but he thought that might be overboard. Instead he sent Buttons to help them.

Harry had learned the dog can 'poof' to different places with shadows. Not that he told Skull and Hendrick, what if they make him go back home? Buttons was fun and the other kids like him!

-x-

Bella was working on paperwork while she searched for land to build a castle on it(she always wanted to be a Queen, not a princess who had to be save, but a queen. So what if they are evil? She had such fine examples growing up.) She now had the freedom and money to do so, she also was getting people who would be wonderful knights and people who will gladly move in her tiny country to be. Magical and no magic alike, she couldn't wait to be Queen.

But then she got a call from someone she had a eye on since she had suddenly appeared in this world. Talking about how someone had find out about your daughter and they were keeping care of her until she gets here. Immediately her hyper intuition kicked in and started to whispered of 'baby... different world.. you '. She smiled, this was no doubt a another her from a different universe like Lil Harry and his guardians that she's been keeping track of.

Perhaps this will solve her future heiress problem. She told Anita that she will be there by tomorrow morning. She could be there in five minutes tops, but she needed to take care of a little problem. She got up from her chair, her sun flames flickering dangerously as she called for her servants to get ready, they had to get rid of an annoying group of pests.

By the time, they got there, the base was destroyed. Her thoughts went to the guardians of Lil Harry, making her eyes narrow. No, nope, they are not getting to her first. She claimed her, she's her heiress and she's not gonna lose her to _men._ She ordered her people to completely destroy the pests while she leaves to go meet her new heiress.

When she pulled into Anita's driveway and saw no one parked. She waited for a bit, trying to get a feel of the place and any danger but only Anita and her children plus a new one were here. She smirked, getting out of the car, Leonardo opened the house door with a respectful nod, letting her in. She walked towards the room where there was talking. Opening the door, she saw a beautiful young girl with bright purple and orange hair. Belladonna smiled when hazel eyes looked at her, a painfully twisting feeling appeared in her heart.

 _But..she was probably the most beautiful thing she had seem in the whole world._

* * *

 **AN: Belladonna is a Vongola in her world, but not that it would show up here. Because the Vongola in her world came from her line and the Vongola here came from its own line. In fact, the only Harrys who are related are Lil' Harry and Hendrick because they are literally the same person but from different times. So DNA tests between the Harrys will show up as negative. Unless they used blood adoption rituals or potions later on. Or they mess with the test.**

 **Old Grampa- Hadrian Peverell**

 **Crazy Harry- Hale Jester Peverell**

 **The Harrys are using the fact that all Peverell went into hiding years ago and all died. The Peverell shall rise in flames like a phoenix.**

 ***Hendrick does that tongue thing like a snake, it was a unconscious thing but it helps him remember the smell.**

 **(And yes, Harry did in fact send a group of magic people after Violet. Hehe.**  
 **Buttons is a good boy, the best boy and the greatest doggie a Harry can have.**

 **No one told Harry that Buttons is a hellhound, so he just thinks he's a hairless giant scarred dog who can go poof and breath fire. But Hendrick can too, so whatever, he should be fine to play with the other kids.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Violet stared at her, her fist clenched the blanket as the silence dragged on. Violet didn't even look as Anita and her kids quietly walked out of the room. Belladonna walked closer to her, her heels clicking on the hard floor. She stopped when she reached the bed, the familiar eyes flashed a bright yellow. _Her eyes...they did the same thing like Hendrick, but it's different colors. Is there something about this world? Where people light up like a rainbow?_

"I am Amaryllis Potter. May I ask for your name, little storm cloud?" Her voice was deep, not really deep like a man's but a bit deeper than a regular woman's voice would be like. Violet thought she would've had a bell like voice. Kinda surprising but she liked it.

Violet also should be surprised about 'Amaryllis' being a Potter but Hendrick and Skull suck at being secretive. If she didn't figure out they were from a different world and time, chances are she would've attacked them and take Harry. They paid a bit too much attention to her. (Violet didn't know they planned it, because they both didn't know how to tell her without sounding crazy. What they don't know is that Violet in the future will always doubt if they can keep a secret. No matter how much they try to tell her.)

"Okay, _Amaryllis,_ I am Violet Potter." She almost started to curse when she finally blinked, her eyes burning. _She lost the staring contest, how disappointing._

Amaryllis sat down, her legs crossed as her arms were on the armrests. "In public, call me Belladonna, it will be bad if someone from the wizarding world heard about me." Frankly, everything about her screamed dangerous, even if she was relaxed on the small wooden chair. Violet could've mistaken it as a throne if she didn't know it was a chair with how Amaryllis sat on it.

Violet frowned a bit, "what makes you so sure that I will be seeing you in public?" She was gonna get kidnapped, because this is her life now. It's been her life since Hogwarts. Who knew that her kidnapper would be a another her? She didn't and she honestly tore between accepting it or just recording herself saying bullshit to play on repeat so she doesn't have to say it whenever anyone says something. It would be easier on her vocal cords.

Belladonna laughed, "of course you will be, I have plans. But only if you agree, do you want to hear?" Violet looked away as she shook her head, causing the older woman to chuckle lightly. "Oh? Are you sure you don't want to hear it? Because this will be your only chance, all you have to do is say yes."

Violet felt curiosity grip her heart as she thought about it, she didn't have to agree, all she had to do was hear her out and what's so bad about that? Everything because Amaryllis sounds like that man with candy that everyone but Vernon warned her about. But, she wanted to know, someone has to tell her about the flaming rainbows. She breathed in before looking at her with a nod. "O-"

The window shattered as a werewolf growled. Belladonna was out of her seat with a sword in hand. Before Violet could say something, a vampire tackled Belladonna. Crashes throughout the house were getting louder, a familiar man shouting for Violet. What the fuck?

-x-

Jason wasn't sure if attacking the people in the house was the right thing to do but he was a newly turned werewolf and everyone was out for blood. He wasn't willing to try and challenge the leader in this mission. Jason had the most terrible luck in the world honestly. Before all this supernatural shit happened, he was dealing with Mafia shit because his elder brother was an asshat and borrowed money without paying it back. Bitch.

It left him to deal with the dudes in suits for the last two years. When Jason was about to be done with all of it, the group he was with had turned their back on him. Left him bleeding in a alleyway like he was a dying rat who ate the cheese. Honestly, these bastards are lucky that the pack who saved him was somewhat on the good side of the law force. Jason could have went after them with the right push.

Jason was never the leader type, he never liked the idea of it. So when the peaceful pack became bloodthirsty, he didn't question it. Only followed them, but when they got there and he saw Leonardo. He faltered. Leonardo was known for working with Belladonna, a...uh, righteous woman, kinda. At least by the Mafia standards she was.

He knew that they were missing something but they already started to raid the house. So he could only try and stop them. It didn't work. He bout pissed his pants when the vampire dude was thrown through two walls. He wanted to say fuck it but he was always a ride or die dude, plus he had been avoiding the Reaper for too long. So he gathered any courage he had and got ready to face the Devil.

"Stop!"

Jason almost started to wept, a voice never sounded more sweeter than the girl's right now. He didn't even give a shit and quickly backed away from the murderous Belladonna. He's not even sure that the vampire is alive, he didn't have a heartbeat before this. How the hell do you tell if a vampire is dead-dead? Because that wooden stake through the stomach is probably not good.

"It's okay! They helped me!" She was holding up her hands as she stood between them and their painful Death. "No fighting!"

"Sweetie, even if they saved you, you shouldn't mix with them," Mary, one of the werewolves, told her. A dark look was sent towards Belladonna who was smirking. "They ain't exactly the good type."

Violet rolled her eyes, "I know that but.." She trailed off as she looked back at Belladonna and Jason had a horrible feeling. His eyes going back and forth, the resemblance was uncanny. The conflicted look in her eye made Jason want to nope out of here. "She's my mother."

He couldn't stop the quiet 'fuck', if he tried. Then _he_ came. You noticed his presence immediately whenever he appeared. It was overwhelming, threatening enough that you can't help but step back. The wolf in him wanted to bow and show his submissive side to him. But he told the wolf a firm no. That's embarrassing and just no altogether.

Belladonna looked even more smug while she greeted him. "Hello, Brother. How nice of you to join us. It's been awhile." Hendrick looked done and unimpressed with her.

"So the other men were yours, explains why I couldn't find them." His eyes were looking over Violet while he talked but it was easy to understand who he was talking to. He stepped into the room, making the smell of burning wood stronger.

"I figured one of you would noticed," she laughed. "I came to claim Violet as my daughter, but she claimed me. How surprising!" She clapped her hands together as she moved towards Violet who looked like she was trying to not look at Hendrick.

 _Ah, this is getting awkward,_ Jason decided to back away from this room. Using the hole that the vampire had made earlier. _No need to pay attention to me. No sir, just do your whole family drama thing._

-x-

 **A/N: Fun fact! They all appeared on the same day. April 7th! Just different years, like Skull came here on April 7, 1982 and Belladonna on April 7, 1970. Death was drunk, okay, at least they got April 7th right. Also, Belladonna is not the one who has been here the longest.**

 **Finally, Five Harrys here and two more to go!**


End file.
